bellummalleumfandomcom-20200214-history
Huronia Bay
The Constitutional Monarchy of Huronia Bay is a small nation in the region of Bellum Malleum. History In the year 1783, a group of political refugees known as the Society of Huronia arrived on the shores of present-day Huronia Bay. Escaping the political oppression of their dictator-led home nation, they established a constitutional monarchy, led by the leader of the group, John Simms, and named it Huronia after the schooner upon which they sailed. In addition, they established the present-day capital city of Port St. Albert on the Huronia Bay. In their first years as a settlement, the Huronians, as they were called, passed many civil rights and political freedoms into law, including the guarantee of religious freedom, refugee rights to any foreigners escaping political or religious oppression, and the right to vote for all males and females over the age of 20. The Huronian Parliament opened its first session in 1785 at the Port St. Albert Parliament House, where sessions are still held today. In 1875, the Huronian Parliament voted by a 76.4% majority to change the name of the nation from Huronia to Huronia Bay in order to more fully capture the idea that Huronia Bay was the first home of the Huronian refugees. That name still stands. Only two years later, Huronia Bay acquired land north of their previous border, allowing them access to a large lake in the region. There they established a second major city, Ravenna Shores, which is currently second in population only to Port St. Albert. Ravenna Shores is based on the tip of the Ravenna Peninsula. In 1883, an official system of geographical subdivisions known as the RPRM (Region-Province-Riding-Municipality) System came into existance. This system, described more in depth later in the article, breaks Huronia Bay into four regions, each with four provinces, which each have four ridings. Each riding has four municipalities, resulting in 256 official Huronia Bay municipalities. In more recent news, in 1923, Queen Anne I chartered the Scouts Huronia Bay program, which became the official youth program of the nation. This program is officially a part of the education system for youth ages 11-13, after which attendance is optional. The national offices for the program are based just outside of Ravenna Shores in the town of Collins Ground. In 1963, King John V began what is now known as the Second Civil Rights Era, following that of the first settlers in the 1780s. With this new program, the citizens of Huronia Bay were granted more civil rights and political freedoms, including the decriminalization of some less potent drugs, the creation of a governor general in Parliament, and the beginning of public health and social welfare programs through taxation. The official program ended with John V's death in 1978, but still continues on a minor scale inside of Parliament. Government Huronia Bay is based upon a constitutional monarchy system. Under this and the RPRM system, the government is centered around a legislative body - Parliament. The monarch also retains ceremonial control, but has very little actual power in the creation of national laws. The executive government is selected by the legislature to four-year terms. The judicial system is elected by the citizens of Huronia Bay and is separate from the legislative body, but is headed by the monarch. The Huronia Bay Parliament convenes in the capital of Port St. Albert in four-year sessions. It is a bicameral legislature, the lower house being called the House of Commons and the upper the Provinciate. The head of the Parliament is ceremonially the monarch, who is represented by a governor general selected by and at the pleasure of the monarch. Both houses are composed of multiple parties, the majority being known as the Majority Party and the largest minority as the Official Opposition. The House of Commons is composed of 64 Members of Parliament (MPs), each representing a riding under the RPRM system. The House selects a Prime Minister from its majority party every two years, which also happens to be the term of every MP. MPs have no term limits. The House of Commons proposes and votes on bills, all of which must pass by a majority except laws affecting taxes and tariffs, which must pass by a supermajority (67%). The Proviniciate is made up of 16 Provinicial Representatives (PRs) and 4 Regional Representatives (RRs), each of which are elected based upon the RPRM system and to four-year terms. The Provinicate has two main functions. The first, as essentially a veto, means that the Provinciate votes on bills passed by the House of Commons. Each bill must pass by a majority to be signed into law. The Provinciate also functions as a government in that the Provinciate, led by a National Representative (NR) chosen by the entire body, selects members of the ministries that compose the executive government underneath the monarch. The RRs, as a group, can veto any decisions made by a three-fourths majority. PRs are not term limited, but RRs are limited to two terms of four years each and NRs are limited to one of four years. Under the RPRM system, municipal governments can be one of a variety of types. The first, a city, provides numerous services to its citizens and typically has a large, urban population. It is led by a mayor and council. The second, a town, provides some services to its citizens with some being provided by the state. It typically has an urban-rural mix and is always led by a town council, with a weak town manager being a part of the council. The third, a district, is typically rural and provides few, if any, services to its citizens. A district is led by a district leader. No municipal leaders are a part of Parliament. The judicial system contains three courts: local, appellate, and provincial. The local court tries local cases, which can be appealed to the provincial courts, located in each province. Provincial courts also hear cases that span multiple ridings. Appellate courts, based in each region, hear cases appealed past the provincial level and cases spanning multiple provinces. The monarch, the highest level of the judicial system, hears international cases and any cases at his will appealed from the appellate courts. Geography Huronia Bay is bounded on the west by the nation of Penguoin and on the east by open lands. Economy The economy of Huronia Bay is primarily based upon the retail industry. List of Former Monarchs of Huronia Bay Main article: Royal Lineage of Huronia Bay See also: Peerage of Huronia Bay Category:Nations